Cambiando por amor, REEDITADO
by joana-15
Summary: un draco amable o al menos al principio , una Hermione poko comun ,un sexto años de lokos , y un curso dispuesto a dar mucho de que ablar
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviers en el anterior fics y que me ayudaron a ver que no había sido un buen comienzo y me aconsejaron volver a intentarlo de nuevo pues bien creo que tienen razon, aquí estoy de nuevo esperando que este, esté mejor y informando de que lo itentare una y mil bezes si es necesario. E tenido un pequeño problema con el ordenador y no e podido volver a empezar antes pero lo are ahora mismo. Prometo actualizar una bez por semana minimo ahora con un poco mas de frecuencia al no tener el instituto acosandome xd.

En fin un beso y gracias por leer y bolber a darme una segunda oportunidad

EL COMIENZO

Un nuevo día asomaba por las ventanas de un pequeño pueblo de Londres, era un día normal, por lo menos lo eran para una gran parte de la civilización, una gran parte a la que la pequeña habitante , de una casa apartada de las demás no se sumaba. La joven tenia los once años recién cumplidos y hace apenas un mes se había enterado de que no era del todo normal, un anciano que le había aclarado a ella y a sus padres que era profesor de un colegio un tanto especial. Desde ese día Hermione Granger supo que era parte de un mundo escondido desde tiempo muy lejanos. Hermione Granger era BRUJA.

Le había costado un par de días asumir la noticia que tanto la había sorprendido en un primer momento, pero bien es verdad que después de recapacitar con la mente fría que la caracterizaba ,fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una posibilidad tan remota, de echo fue el ser distinta lo que la había echo sufrir una infancia poco agradable entre sus "iguales". Así pues después de un par de días se puso en marcha hacia un callejón que el propio profesor había mencionado "diagon".Allí junto a sus padres vio lo que pronto seria su mundo por primera vez magos y brujas felices haciendo todo tipo de compras, no la llevo demasiado tiempo hacer las compras, pues aunque mágicas las tiendas se diferenciaban perfectamente.

Pero como antes habíamos mencionado hacía un mes de este emociónate día, un mes sin saber nada de su mundo, eso también cambiaria ese día, la joven se dirigía por primera vez al arden 9 ¾ . El director de su colegio la informo de cómo entrar al ya mencionado anden , informándola que este era el método habitual del viaje y que era el modo por el que tenia que dirigirse a su nievo colegio durante los 7 años de su educación.

La joven se levanto de su cama y se dirijo al baño donde se dio una ducha terriblemente rápida, después se vistió con uno de sus acostumbrados chándal caídos, y se puso las gafas, así contemplándose de pasada en el espejo se puso en camino a la cocina. La madre de la joven la esperaba con el desayuno listo, mientras el padre se encargaba de meter el baúl en el coche familiar:

-Buenos días hija ¿como as dormido hoy? -la pregunto la mujer de mediana edad con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa amable , a esta le había costado asumir que su hija no era del todo normal pero lo había echo por el bien de ambas, la joven era su hija y daba igual a que mundo perteneciera, lo seria siempre

-Bien mama estuve despierta asta tarde, si, pero es normal por lo demás tuve una noche tranquila -la contesto esta mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba las tostadas que su madre le había preparado -¿nos llevara papa a la estación o tiene que trabajar?- el padre de la joven era un importante dentista al igual que la madre, pero este al contrario que su mujer, era de los mas importantes del país y normalmente tenia alguna conferencia a la que asistir o algún paciente al que atender, el mismo le había colocado el aparto que llevaba el los dientes

-si claro que nos llevara quiere despedirse de ti como dios manda, al fin de cuentas no vamos a vernos asta navidad si es que quieres venir-la dijo guiñándola un ojo haciéndola ver que ella siempre estaría hay pasara lo que pasara en el colegio al que ahora iría

-Nos vamos o que, al final llegaremos tarde a la estación, y no creo que eso te agrade mimi - esta vez era un hombre el que hablaba este al igual que su mujer era de mediana edad y bestia con un traje informal tenia unos dientes dignos de un modelo o en su caso de un gran dentista, al igual que a su esposa a el le había costado asumir la nueva "situación" de su hija, pero al igual que esta le había brindado su apoyo incondicional desde casi el primer momento, y casi por que ates de apoyar se tubo que levantar del suelo al que callo al desmayarse.

-No me llames mimi papa sabes que no me gusta- le regaño la joven mientras se levanta y se dirigía hacia el coche dando el tiempo a sus padres para que se dirigieran una de estas miradas con mensaje esta parecía decir (llego la hora).

En media hora de coche mas o menos la joven veía la torre de la estación de king cross, y se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, apretaba con fuerza una varita que aun no sabia usar, pero que según el señor de la tienda era la adecuada y su color de piel se asemejaba demasiado al verde cuando el coche paro, el padre de Hermione se dirigió asta un carro para poner el baúl de la niña sobre el , mientras que la madre la cogía con fuerza de la mano trasmitiéndole así la fuerza que ella tampoco tenia . Tardaron alrededor de 10 minutos en encontrar el arden que tenían que traspasar, después de hacerlo lo que allí vieron los dejaron maravillados, era una vista semejante a la del callejón "diagon" pero los jóvenes corrían de un lado al otro saludándose, gritando, riendo y a los padres despidiéndose, arreglándoles el pelo, gritándoles o incluso algunos aunque los mínimos llorando por sus pequeños hijos que subían al tren con caras de miedo, la castaña se despidió con un beso de sus padres y llevado a rastras su baúl subió al tren y busco un vagón, no le costo demasiado trabajo encontrar uno semi-vació, semi por que allí sentado había un joven de alrededor de los 11 años rubio platino leyendo un libro ya con su túnica negra puesta:

-Buenos días ¿se puede pasar?-pregunto la joven mirándole con timidez, se la notaba un pequeño tono a miedo en la voz

-supongo que si- le respondió con simplicidad sin levantar la vista del libro- me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy

-Soy Hermione Granger un placer, entro a primer curso y para ser realistas tengo miedo de lo que vendrá ahora-esta vez el rubio levanto la vista y lo que vio no le gusto, lo que tenia ante sus ojos no era ni mas ni menos que una de sus compañeras de curso y estaba realmente asustada se le veía en la cara:

-Eres de padre muglees ¿no? - le pregunto arrastrando las palabras, su padre le había advertido de que se encontraría con ese tipo de gente, y también le había dicho que no debía sentir lastima por ellos, que por su condición de sangre eran mil veces inferior a el, que el era sangre pura, mientras que los hijos de muglees eran lo que se dice sangre sucia , pero le pareció que la joven que tenia ante sus ojos , necesitaba ayuda , y el aunque su padre le había dicho lo contrario no podía dejar de prestársela aunque luego todo cambiase cuando ella por lo menos supiera por donde andaba, y todo lo que se le venia encima

-Si, hace u mes que me entere de lo que era, aunque el director no me explico gran cosa , lo esencial diría yo-le respondió

- ¿y que quieres saber? ahora mismo nada es demasiado importante cuando lleguemos nos seleccionaran y a partir de hay todo viene solo- la intento animar este

-¿nos que?

- a ver el colegio tiene cuatro casas nos seleccionaran en una que será con la que estudiemos y con la que creceremos prácticamente durante estos 7 años- la explico con simplicidad - otra cosa que deberías saber es que la sangre es importante en nuestro mundo ¿ sabes algo acerca de ello?

- la verdad no- le respondió, todo lo que decía el chico le sonaba a chino, además sentia que el chico le estaba dando información que no debería estar dándole como si Este se estuviera saltando alguna norma

- bien … haber así resumido tu eres hija de muglees yo lo soy de magos yo soy sangre limpia y tu no, hoy en día a casi nadie le importa esta situación pero todavía hay familias que le dan importancia- la explico con paciencia- me temo, que mi familia es de las que a esto le dan importancia , por lo tanto yo debería no se sentirme superior, aunque no es asi, lo que quiero decir es que no as ido a dar con la persona mas adecuada para preguntar

-aun así me s explicado lo que as podido- se extraño esta

- A ver a mi me a tocado una familia u tanto exigente con la sangre no puedo hacer nada, eso no significa que yo piense igual ¿¿me entiendes??- le pregunto con delicadeza intentado explicarle algo que ni el entendía- aun así no creo que podamos ser amigos , n es que no lo crea es que estoy seguro , seria un suicidio

-Entiendo, de todas formas a sido un placer - le dijo esta mientras se levantaba del asiento

- lo mismo digo ,recuérdalo siempre adiós Hermione- se despidió este con una sonrisa sabiendo de sobra que esta era la ultima vez que llamaba a la chica por su nombre de pila

-Adiós Draco - se despidió esta , sabiendo o por lo menos intuyendo lo mismo

A la salida del vagón vio que un chico gordito se dirigía en dirección contraria con absoluta cara de preocupación, y la joven no dudo en preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba

………………………………………………...

A ver empecé este capitulo hace dos días (viernes) con la esperanza de colgarlo hoy a ultima hora (domingo) como espero hacer, pero en mis planes no entraba caerme con la bicicleta el sábado y mucho menos abrirme la muñeca, no es nada grabe y en una semana con una venda se me pasara, pero escribir con los dedos inmovilizados es realmente incomodo aunque no imposible, ahora bien lo que no quiero es pasar un mal rato escribiendo pues hacerlo con una mano es tan incomodo como con dos y una jodida, así que no tengo claro cuando publicare el próximo capitulo, espero que sea pronto y no tener tantos problemas como con este , un beso y no dudéis en criticar todo lo necesario


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como siempre encantada de que me volváis a leer ,no sé exactamente cuanto hace que actualice pero aquí estoy de nuevo , con la mano ya recuperada y sin sobresaltos, que milagro jejeje. Pues nada, muchas gracias a los dos reviews que recibí esta vez… bueno tres, pero dos de ellos son de la misma persona jeje a sí que no cuentan, gracias a los dos que decidisteis darme una oportunidad y sobre todo gracias a **princesa digital** , que no duda en decirme la verdad aunque pueda doler, pero no todo pueden ser buenas críticas ¿no?, pues muchas gracias por todo y… ¡A leer! ………………………………………………...

**HACE YA SEIS AÑOS**

Hacia ya seis años desde que Draco y Hermione se habían dirigido las que fueron primeras y últimas palabras amables, seis años , donde ambos habían escuchado de todo de boca del otro, y tenían claro que seguiría siendo así durante los dos años de educación que les quedaban , lo que ninguno de los dos se podía esperar, era lo que paso ese 1° de Agosto, cuando llegaron las cartas del colegio, junto a ellas les llego a ambos, una pequeña insignia con una sola palabra… la palabra que les cambiaria la vida, aunque ellos aun no lo sabían, los dos eran los nuevos perfectos de 6º y 7º curso , nadie podía saber lo felices que eran, tanto que la castaña no pudo esperar ni un segundo más para bajar a la cocina a contarles la noticia a sus padres.

-Mama, ¡mama! Me acaba de llegar la carta de Hogwarts- le anuncio emocionada.

-¿Y qué hay de especial hija? Llevas seis años recibiendo esa carta iremos el sábado a comprar los libros y tu regalo de cumpleaños- la informo dándose la vuelta y mirando a su hija.

-No mama no es la carta en sí… venia una insignia, ¡es la de Premio Anual!- le dijo emocionada.

-Enhorabuena hija me alegro por ti de veras, te lo mereces- la abrazó mientras le besaba en la mejilla- ¿Pero…cuál es el premio anual?

-Significa que soy una de las dos estudiantes más inteligente de sexto y séptimo curso, por lo tanto representare a los alumnos en los consejos de profesores y supongo que tendré algún privilegio he oído comentar que tengo una torre para mí y para mi compañero.

-Eso es genial y además creo que se merece un premio, cuando vallamos al Callejón Diagon miraremos un regalo para ti ¡y nada de libros Hermione!- Le dijo al ver la cara emocionada de su hija- Me has contado sobre la biblioteca de la escuela y tienes una propia en tu cuarto ¡hija leer es bueno pero no conviene abusar!

-Vale mamá conforme y muchas gracias, voy a contarle a papa- Le dijo mientras la besaba.

--o--

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy las cosas pintaban diferentes, un joven bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a dar la noticia a sus padres, lo que no pensaba era encontrar allí a su tía, esta nunca le había caído bien, pero siempre había tenido que mostrar lo contrario.

- Tía- La saludo de manera fría, pero de todas formas ella tampoco pedía mucho más.

-Joven Draco, te veo bien, ¿Te ha llegado la carta de ese colegio deprimente al que vas?

-Bella no empieces, deja a Draco en paz- Le dijo a su hermana, está había inculcado desde muy pequeña a su hijo, junto al padre de este, lo que ella había intentado evitar, que tratara a sus compañeros como si fuera superior por el simple hecho de su apellido…¡Hay que ver lo difícil que era ser sangre limpia!

-No le machaco Narcisa solo le he hecho una pregunta… ¿Ó ahora me dirás que el colegio donde está siendo educado no es deprimente?

-Yo solo venia a decirles que he sido elegido Premio Anual, y ha comunicarles que en efecto, me ha llegado la carta y hay que pasarse por el Callejón Diagon a por el material, ahora si me disculpáis me retiro a mis aposentos, hasta mañana- Se despidió de manera fría, a veces dudaba de que esa familia se mereciera el titulo de tal, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Hasta mañana hijo, enhorabuena por el bien merecido titulo, duerme bien- Se despidió la madre.

-Narcisa creo que estas malcriando al niño- la reprendió su hermana- no te extrañe que cualquier día salude a un sangre sucia por la calle, no podemos permitir que el chico ensucie el apellido Malfoy y mucho menos el Black, abre los ojos Narcisa.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, en cuanto al chico y al colegio de veras creo que la idea que tuvimos hace seis años de enviarle a Durmstrag, era la adecuada, pero ya es tarde para eso...

--o--

Era de nuevo primero de Septiembre, de nuevo el andén se llenaba de alumnos poco normales, de nuevo se oían gritos, risas y toda clase de animales en un andén escondido y de nuevo para seguir la costumbre nuestra joven esperaba con sus padres la llegada de sus tres amigos, que como de costumbre entraban retrasados… allí junto a la puertas y totalmente sofocados estaban ellos: Ginny Weasley (su mejor amiga desde segundo curso cuando ella era una niña tímida, que seguía a dos chicos), Ron Weasley(hermano de la anterior y su amor platónico) y Harry Potter (su mejor amigo por excelencia lo conoció junto a Ron el primer día después del "capitulo" con Draco Malfoy). Esos tres jóvenes eran su salvación, no podía imaginarse esos 7 años de educación sin ellos, estos no tardaron en acercársele para felicitarla por su reciente nombramiento.

-Hola , ¿qué tal has pasado el verano Hermione?- la saludo Harry mientras le daba dos besos - ¡Enhorabuena premio anual!-

-Hermione te dije o no te dije que tu llegarías alto - La saludo su amiga pelirroja- Me invitaras a la torre ¿no?

- ¡Claro Ginny! eso ni se pregunta. Además creo que me sustituirás como perfecta ¿no?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, mi madre estaba como loca- le respondió y el grupo subió al tren bajo la atenta mirada de cierto rubio…

Continuará…

………………………………………………...Lo se , lose me retrase mas de lo que deberia ser normal pero ahora mi trabajo no es solo mio. E decidido obtener ayuda de la mejor beta que se pueda tener hikaruhoshi , gracias por todo guapisima ya sabes cualquier cosa, estoi en el Messenger , un beso a todos


End file.
